


In which Sam is unsure how many kids they’ve adopted

by CapnShellhead



Series: Sam/Tony: Domestic Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: All-New All-Different Avengers Vol. 1 (2015), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Sam wakes up to a strange house guest





	In which Sam is unsure how many kids they’ve adopted

**Author's Note:**

> More of my Sam/Tony musings

Sam wakes up to two big, brown eyes staring at him. He blinks slowly, very confused as he pulls his head back against the couch and stares at them. There’s a girl, no older than eight or nine, staring at him curiously. Her hair in three braids around her head, nose scrunched in concentration before glancing at him again guiltily. 

“Are you one of mine?” he asks. He knows for sure that he has five kids that regularly come in an out of his home but this is a new one and he’s fairly sure Tony didn’t mention her. 

She shakes her head, returning to something on the floor. He leans over to see she’s working on some type of box, some gadget that has Tony’s name written all over it. It’s instinct to grab it, keep it away from her because knowing some of the stuff in Tony’s lab, she could reset the universe or something extreme. But she clearly has some clue what she’s doing and she doesn’t appear to need help. 

He stares at her in awe; this girl had to be in elementary school but she was clearly above and beyond most kids her age. He watches her work for a while and eventually, she starts explaining what she’s doing. He’s fairly certain she’s probably one of his and then he hears Tony’s voice and the armor boots on the hardwood floors. 

The girl’s head pops up, eyes wide and then she’s climbing to her feet. “I was never here,” she says and starts around the couch as Tony appears, helmet in hand and a disapproving frown on his face. Sam let the kids get away with things way more than Tony did and Sam called this expression “Dad Mode” after Miles coined it. Tony rolled his eyes every time, presumably because he didn’t have fond memories of his father but it was a Dad look nonetheless. If Sam was being completely honest, he liked it a little too much. 

“Lunella, I know you took it,” he says, arms crossed. 

She moved behind the couch, her eyes big as she peeked at Tony over the back of it. “I didn’t break it.”

“I’m very sure that you didn’t because if you had, the power in the state would’ve gone out ages ago and Strange would be giving us hell.”

Sam froze. “What now?”

“Long story, babe,” Tony says and returns to Lunella. “What did we say?”

“Ask,” she grumbled. “But I asked and you said ‘no.’,” she finishes and Sam chokes down a laugh. Where did Tony keep finding these children that were freakishly similar to him? “Just let me look at it. Please?”

“It’s too dangerous.” He set the helmet down and moved forward, Lunella came around the couch and grabbed the box, making a run for the hallway. “Sam, a little help please?”

Sam sighs, reaches for the box when Lunella weaves around his arms and makes a run for it. Her shoes smack on the hardwood floor as she races down the hall and Sam looks to Tony who’s rather amused and not at all hiding it. “I can’t chase her in this, can I?”

“Oh, so when you and Riri are testing your sensors, it’s okay to fly in the house but when one of your science babies gets loose, you can’t risk the furniture?” he mutters, starting down the hall. 

“Love you!” Tony shouts before he starts laughing. 

When Sam returns with a very displeased eight year old (“I’m nine, thank you very much!”) under his arm, Tony is sitting on the couch in his undersuit. Sam holds her out and Tony takes the box and then waits for Sam to set the child down next to him. Sam expects a lecture; for all his objections that he was rubbish at this, Tony gave fantastic lectures. 

Instead, Tony whips out a device and opens the box. There’s a mess of circuitry inside that Sam vaguely understands from years as an Avenger. Lunella’s eyes go wide and she climbs over to get a closer look. Tony gives her a pointed look, “You can always ask, Lunella. If I don’t want you to work on it by yourself, it’s because it’s too dangerous. Here, let me show you how it works.” 

Sam should probably go check in, give his report to Jan but he settled in next to his husband and watched him work, his eyes warm as Lunella asked millions of questions. He rests his head on Tony’s shoulder, lets his voice wash over him as his eyes fall closed.


End file.
